Dick Grayson
quote pls lol History Dick Grayson was born in Hayley's Circus to Mary and Johnny Grayson, of the Flying Graysons. He lived there until he was eight years old and the circus was struck by tragedy when Mary and Johnny fell to their deaths in the middle of their set. Dick was lucky enough to not be on stage at the time. He was giving a card by a businessman, Bruce Wayne, who would, only two years later, take him in as his own son. Dick convinced Bruce Wayne to allow him to join his efforts as Batman under the mantle of Robin, being the first to use the title and inspiring Gotham City as an icon. He met and befriended Barbara Gordon when she took on the identity of Batgirl. As Dick grew older, he began to realize that Batman and Robin weren't partners. It dawned on him that he was a just sidekick, with little say in what he did, much less what how Batman dealt with criminals. At 17, Dick left Gotham for Jump City, where he met Kori Anders and formed the Teen Titans. Appearance & Personality Public Reputation As Dick Grayson, the name of the Flying Graysons has followed him into adulthood, along with the stigma and paparazzi that come with being the son of a billionaire. Grayson is publicly known to hate cameras and stay to himself. A recent rumor has come about that he's dating Kate Kane, after being seen leaving her apartment at odd hours of the night, but those haven't been confirmed by either party. Click here to for more about Dick's reputation as Robin. As Nightwing, about nightwing Involvements Pre-Series info about relationship with Helena, Talia, Barbara, Bruce ft. Relationship with Damian As Robin, Dick was involved in Young Justice, a subset of the Justice League, where he met Barry Allen, Wally West, Roy Harper, Donna Troy, Kaldur'ahm, Garfield Logan, M'gann M'rozz. After Barry Allen turned 18 years old and left Young Justice, Dick took over as co-leader, sharing the title with Donna Troy. At the same time, he was involved with Black Canary's Birds of Prey with Raven, Hawk and Dove. info about stint in Birds of Prey + slow but steady disillusionment and growing distrust of Batman meeting Midnighter Donna's death info about meeting Cyborg info about meeting Kori Anders info about creation of Teen Titans + uploading Donna Year One [ info about Dick finding out about Babs getting attacked by Joker] meeting Jason death cut off moolah + leaving the titans +becoming Nightwing by Talia/arrival on Lian Yu [ + becoming Red X] integration back into Batfam passing down the Robin mantle to Jason to the Titans up with Kara computer exposed donna's body / team up with diana / meeting mads leaving plot plot pregnancy Terry but Dick doesn't really care about all that star / babs cheating plot up / get back together with Star depature to Themyscyiayaya + Roy living with Titans long term Tara from Jump City, vacation in Gotham with Harley / acceptance of the Joker's philosophy to Tiny Titans + Roy actually being productive CITY NEEDS THE TEEN TITANS for Vic plot Category:Bat Family Category:DC Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Gotham Citizens